militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Anatoli Ktorov
| birth_place = Moscow, Russian Empire | death_date = | death_place = Moscow, USSR | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1925-1969 }} Anatoli Petrovich Ktorov (Russian: Анатолий Петрович Кторов; April 24, 1898 September 30, 1980) was a famous Russian film and stage actor. Early years He was born Anatoli Petrovich Viktorov on April 24, 1898, in Moscow. His grandfather was a successful merchant, his father, named Petr Viktorov, was an industrial engineer. His mother was a pianist and singer. Young Ktorov was brought up in artistic environment of Moscow's cultural milieu. He attended Classical Gymnasium in Moscow, and was fond of acting in school drama class. In 1916, at age 18, Ktorov became a student at the Acting School of Fyodor Komissarzhevsky, a stern acting coach who was critical of Ktorov's stuttering. But Ktorov, who was a shy person in real life, demonstrated his remarkable persistence and determination; he practiced his lines several hundred times. In 1917 Ktorov made his acting debut on stage of Komissarzhevsky Theatre. Ktorov's stuttering was noticeable only in his real life off-stage, but he never stuttered on-stage. However, director Komissarzhevsky did not believe in Ktorov, and his career seemed to be limited to cameo roles. Ktorov's fate was changed by Illarion Pevtsov who believed in Ktorov's talent and took him as protégé. In 1919 Pevtsov introduced Ktorov to Vera Popova. She was an established actress and experienced acting coach, she also recognized Ktorov's talent and took him under her wing. Eventually Popova became Ktorov's partner on stage and in life. Career in cinema From 1920 - 1933 Ktorov was a permanent member of the troupe at Korsh Theatre in Moscow. There he played leading roles in classic dramas and comedies, as well as in contemporary plays, with Vera Popova as his permanent stage partner. In 1925 Ktorov shot to fame with the leading role in the silent movie Zakroyshchik iz Torzhka (The Tailor from Torzhok) by director Yakov Protazanov. He also gave an impressive performance in Protazanov's Prazdnik svyatogo Yorgena (St. Jorgen's Day). The highlight of Ktorov's career was his brilliant performance as Paratov in Without Dowry (1937), a classic film by Yakov Protazanov. From 1933 - 1980 Ktorov was a permanent member of the troupe at Moscow Art Theatre (MKhAT). Later years Anatoli Ktorov was designated People's Artist of the USSR (1963), was awarded the State Prize of the USSR (1952), and received numerous decorations for his contribution to the art of film and theatre. He gave remarkable performances in his last film roles, which are considered to be his best works, one as Prince Bolkonsky in War and Peace (1967) by director Sergei Bondarchuk, and then as the King in Posol Sovetskogo Soyuza (1969). Anatoli Ktorov died of natural causes on September 30, 1980, in Moscow, and was laid to rest in Vvedenskoe Cemetery in Moscow, Russia. Filmography *''Posol Sovetskogo Soyuza'' (1969) as King *''Voyna i mir'' III: 1812 god (1967) as Prince Nikolai Andreyevich Bolkonsky *''Voyna i mir'' II: Natasha Rostova (1966) as Prince Nikolai Andreyevich Bolkonsky *''Voyna i mir'' I: Andrey Bolkonskiy (1965) as Prince Nikolai Andreyevich Bolkonsky *''Shkola zlosloviya'' (1952) as Joseph Surface *''Bespridannitsa'' (1937) as Sergei Sergeyevich Paratov *''Marionetki'' (1934) as "Do" - The Prince *''Zheleznaya brigada'' (1931) *''St. Jorgen's Day'' (1930) as Kokris *''Kto ty takoy?'' (1927) *''Krug'' (1927) *''The Three Million Trial'' (1926) as Cascarilla *''Chess Fever'' (short) (1925) as Tram Passenger *''Yego prizyv'' (1925) *''The Tailor from Torzhok'' (1925) as young man Honours and awards * Stalin Prize, 1st class (1952) - for his role as Coco in the play "The Fruits of Enlightenment" * People's Artist of the USSR (1963) * Order of Lenin (1967) * Order of the Red Banner of Labour, twice (1973, 1978) See also *Igor Ilyinsky *Yakov Protazanov *Ivan Mozzhukhin External links * Category:Russian male stage actors Category:Russian male film actors Category:Russian male silent film actors Category:1898 births Category:1980 deaths Category:Male actors from Moscow Category:Stalin Prize winners Category:People's Artists of the USSR Category:Recipients of the Order of Lenin